Kurai Tamashii Sora
by Mending Hearts and Feelings
Summary: When Kira transfers to Duel Academy because of her mom's job; she is hoping for a clean slate but isn't surprised when students start whispering. She is use to the rumors by name; with her two colored gaze, Kira is anything but normal. ZanexOC
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or its characters, all I own is the OC(s) and some of the plot.

* * *

_Prologue_

_Six years earlier..._

Snow drifted from the sky, staring up at it; the little girl titled her head to the side. She glanced at her mother, they both had creamy skin and straight hair that curled at the bottom; the similarities seemed to end there. Neither of her parents could figure out where her eyes came from, one eye was an icy green while the other was a warm brown color. Her father had blue eyes while her mom had dark, emerald green.

Shivering, the girl glanced at her gloved hands; laughing a little, she watched the cloud made from her breath. Her mom laughed at her enjoyment, looking at the sky, her mom smiled softly. She glanced around her; the child reached into her pocket and held out a picture to her mother. "Look at this picture, please?" She asked kindly.

Her mom reached down and took it, staring at the picture she looked at her daughter; concern written on her face. "What's wrong, mom?"

A smile coming to her face, the woman shook her head and patted her daughter's. "Nothing little one, just I'm curious, where did you get the idea for this picture?"

Shrugging simply, the child bounced on her feet and replied, "I just heard these voices whispering in my ear, they told me to draw that..." She piped down, staring at the snow blanketed ground. Her mother caught on there was more, sitting down; she looked the child in the eyes.

"And?"

Looking away, the girl said, "I dreamed it, I didn't want to lose it; so I drew it. Is something wrong with it?"

Her mother smiled and stuffed the picture in her pocket, looking at her; the woman shook her head and said, "No little one, let's go home, 'Kay?"

Smiling, the girl piped up, "'Kay!"

The girl took her mother's hand, she followed her mom, and the picture was to be their little secret her mom said; like she didn't want to worry her by what it meant, even though she knew her mom was aware of its meaning. Smiling, the girl looked ahead, not wanting to upset or disappoint the woman next to her.

* * *

**_Mend_**_: Okay, please leave a review and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is welcomed, I really hope you enjoyed this first chapter._


	2. First Impressions

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or its characters; all I own is the OC(s) and some parts of the plot, 'Kay? Okay.

Mend: Okay, and in response to the reviews; I plan on making the other chapters longer. Here's the next one, please read it and enjoy.

* * *

_First Impressions  
_

She sat on the edge of her bed, her green-brown gaze checking out the view below. Her mom had become a teacher, much to her dismay. "Guess it's time for another year of being the 'new kid', huh?" She murmured to herself.

"Kira, are you ready yet!" Her mom called.

Jumping a couple inches off her bed, Kira toppled off and landed on the ground; giving a yelp of surprise on her way down. Picking herself up, Kira rubbed her tail, already feeling the bruise forming. She let out an exasperated sigh, looking around for everything she'd need; she pursed her lips and finished standing up. She quickly grabbed the stuff she needed, racing out the door; she skidded to a halt after passing the mirror in the hall. She wasn't vain or anything, but no way did she want to make a bad first impression.

She was now fifteen, and had decent enough curves. Her hair had gotten longer, and there was a mild flush to her cheeks; the nice thing was that she was the way she wanted to be. Smiling to herself, Kira quickly pulled her hair into a ponytail, only to hear her mom shout for her again, squeaking, Kira bolted rest of the way to the kitchen. Taking the steps two at a time, she padded silently into the kitchen, looking to see her mom at the counter; she offered a small grin in greeting. "Kira, didn't I tell you to set that clock?"

She looked away, knowing that had been coming, she bit the inside of her cheek. Nodding silently, she took the glass of orange juice that her mom offered. "What kept you so long?"

Kira looked at the woman in front of her, shaking her head, she muttered, "I fell off of my bed, and than I needed to get a few things; sorry." Lowering her lashes, Kira stared at the glass in her hands; she didn't need to look up to see the pity in her mother's eyes. Giving a sharp shake of her head, Kira grinned and snatched her book out of her bag; flipping to the page she was on, she started reading as she ate breakfast. "Did you dream again last night?"

She froze, looking up at her mother; Kira stared blankly at the woman in front of her. Her mom had aged gracefully; to the point where people, including Kira herself, were surprised to find out she had a fifteen-year-old daughter and a nine-year-old son. Speaking of younger siblings, Kira twisted around to see David come in to the kitchen; wearing his pjs. Taking one look at him, Kira knew that he wouldn't be going to school, looking away from him, she heard her mom order gentle, "David, get a drink and some Tylenol; and get back to bed."

A quick glance in her direction, and David was doing as he was told; Kira watched as her blond haired and blue-eyed brother walked out of the room. Twisting around to look at her, David stuck his tongue out; growling in frustration, Kira threw her toast at his head, only for him to duck out of the way. "Brothers," she muttered.

"Sisters!" He called down the hallway.

Getting up to go after him, Kira sank back into her chair, deciding he wasn't worth the time or effort. Pulling out her sketchbook, she flipped to the latest drawing. It was in charcoal, so she didn't know who the people were supposed to be. The picture depicted a girl wrapped in a boy's arms, his head was bent like he was comforting her; while the girl's face was buried in his chest, a few whitish-blue spots were on her face; resembling tears.

Shutting it quickly, she stood up and followed her mom out of the house; climbing into the passenger seat, Kira listened as the engine started and her mom turned on the radio.

* * *

The car ride was a silent one, and to her luck, so was the boat ride to the island the school was on. Looking around the island, Kira wrapped her arms around herself; feeling extremely unsure, her mom had abandoned her so she could get ready for the opening ceremony. Looking around to see that she wasn't the only one feeling lost; she caught a glimpse of one the male students. He wore a white and blue uniform; his blue hair hung to his shoulders; his blue eyes drifted to hers.

Dropping her gaze instantly, she listened to one of the other boys; although she couldn't make out his words. Kira listened as footsteps moved closer to her, her gaze snapping upwards despite her mental protest; she met the gaze of the boy she'd been staring at a moment before. A smile touched his face, extending a hand for her to shake; she stared at it confounded, a laugh drifted to her ears. It was deep and kind, Kira refused to look up at him though. "Don't worry; I'm not going to bite." He laughed, hesitantly, she took his hand and shook it; only to let go afterward.

"Name's Zane, what's yours pretty thing?"

Realizing he was talking to her, she groaned inwardly; not meeting his gaze she answered hastily, "Kira."

All of a sudden an extremely loud noise erupted from the group, jumping and giving a nervous whimper; she caught Zane's gaze. It was a mix of surprise and amusement, blushing in embarrassment; she shook her head and waved hands, trying to compose herself so she could explain her reaction back there. Realizing she was only embarrassing herself farther, she sighed in defeat and looked away, awaiting for any comments to be made. "Hm, well you seem to be as scared as a newborn kitten, huh? You even kind of sound like one, in certain ways, Mew."

Before she could register anything that happened, Zane had walked away, leaving her standing there confused. A scream building in her chest, Kira made a beeline for the opening pep rally.

* * *

Sitting in her seat, Kira's gaze drifted around her, she was paying attention to the pep rally; but she wanted to see what sort of types of students were here. Near by, she heard a boy whisper, "Do you know who she is? The new girl, the teacher's daughter? Have you heard about what she did at her last school?"

"What, the fact she caused a whole lot of trouble? Or that a bunch of students and teachers got hurt because of her?"

Her breath coming in short, panicked whispers, she looked around to see if anyone else was overhearing this. Cringing under the icy looks that got sent her way, Kira was grateful when one of the students, a Ra Yellow, moved up and recited, "We, the students of Duel Academy, solemnly promise to abide by the Academy's regulations, to resolve all conflicts by dueling. To show respect to our professors and our fellow peers, unless they plan to take over the world."

After the ceremony was done, Kira got up and walked from the room, trying to keep herself from running out of there.

"Hey, Kira, wait up!"

* * *

Mend: Alright, got this one done and I'll try to get the next chapter up soon; working on it right now, I swear. Please leave a review and tell me what you think.

Kira: Yes, please leave a review.


	3. Class and Brushes

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or its characters; or the book that is mentioned; all I own is the OC(s) and some of the plot. Sorry about taking so long, I had a couple of issues; so it delayed the updating.

* * *

_Class and Brushes_

She spun to face them, staring at the blonde standing there; she raised an eyebrow and looked him up and down. Her book bag rested on her side, the books, including her current choice of reading, within. He titled his head to the side; trying to get a better look at the title of the book. The green and white cover art playing peek-a-boo, a smile on his face; the boy asked, "Is it any good? I know Zane happens to like it and the other one."

So she wasn't the only one; that made a total of three people attending the school. "Yes, it is good, I happen to like the series so far." She answered coolly, she held his gaze until he looked away. Silence hung between them, a smile coming to her face; she said honestly, "I would love to stay and chat some more, but there's somewhere I've got to do; that and your friends are looking for you." Without another word, Kira turned and walked away from the blonde.

She didn't care where she went, as long as it got her away from everyone; so it wasn't a surprise when the sounds of waves slapping against the dock reached her ears. Sitting down, Kira absentmindedly shuffled through her deck, she smiled in spite of herself. Her eyes fluttered close for a few moments, enjoying the sounds of the wind that whispered through the trees. She sighed softly, opening her eyes; she turned to look at the woman approaching her. A smile on her face, her mom slid down next to her and asked softly, "Are you okay?"

Kira laughed under her breath, she put her deck away and turned to face her. "I'm okay; you should know that by now." She teased; her mom smiled at her and brushed back a strand of hair. Kari met her two-colored gaze with her clear green eyes, her mom smiled gently and turned to look at the setting sun, closing her eyes briefly against the glare of it. Shaking her head, the young woman stared at the sea, trying to figure out how to help. "Don't worry about it, I can handle colder weather." Kira said reassuringly, that snapped her mom to reality.

Unable to think of how to help her, Kari hugged her and whispered softly, "I know you can, and I'm worried about that. You have such a gypsy soul, little yadonoshi." She whispered, releasing Kira, she looked at her and added seriously, "You should try to relax; you've got to start classes tomorrow."

Nodding, Kira rose to her feet and walked away, stopping five feet away, she whispered, "Goodnight."

She heard the word said back, and headed for her dorm, cutting through the trees to get there a little faster. Seeing the window open, Kira threw her bag through it and jumped into a tree by it. Hopping onto the windowsill, she slipped through it and looked around her room. It looked like her room at home, the walls were a pale blue and everything was neatly arranged; the blanket spread across the bed was an icy blue. A small wooden dresser sat next to it, the closet was reasonable in size; there was a door on the right wall and another door was on the far left side of the room, leading out into the hall. What caught her attention the most though, were the bookshelves stacked one on top of the other; right next to it was a medium sized writing desk. A smile spread across her face, instantly recognizing it as her mom's handiwork.

Her book bag lay by the window, leaving it there, she turned and shut the window; drawing the curtains closed, Kira spun around and looked around her. She stared at the small radio next to her bed, 'cause it was already turned on. Shrugging it off, she chewed her lip, debating on what to do next; it was decided at the rapping at her bedroom door. "Who is it?" She called; in response she heard an angry huff.

She laughed at the angry sound, taking her sweet time; she wandered over and unlocked the door. No sooner than she stepped back, the door flew open and a white-haired student sprawled onto the floor, causing her to laugh even harder. Glowering at her, the violet-eyed girl pushed herself up into a sitting position. Kira took in her cousin's pale appearance, holding out a helping hand, she helped her to her feet.

Dusting off her school uniform, the girl spun around and hugged her cousin, releasing her, a huge grin on her face. Kira tried not to fidget under the beaming gaze, she asked, "What brought you here, River?"

Laughing, River piped up, "Easy, I heard my cousin was going to be attending this school; and I thought you'd like at least one familiar face. Oh, by the way, did you know Juliet was supposed to be attending too?"

She shook her head, once more questioning how she could be related to this girl. River was totally outgoing and friendly, while she on the other hand, would hide in the corner and pray she wouldn't be noticed. River grinned and practically flew to Kira's bed, plopping down; she tapped the floor lightly with her foot. Kira drifted over and sat down obediently, watching as her cousin pulled out a hairbrush, her eyes brightened as she eyed it. Twisting around, she closed her eyes and focused on the brush strokes, listening to the chatter that came from her cousin's lips. "I swear, for being a tomboy, sometimes you can be such a girl!" River teased lightly.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what it sounds like, Kira."

Both girls fell silent, focusing on the task at hand; they listened to the music playing on the radio. She closed her eyes, paying close attention to the things around her; Kira tried to ignore River's quiet counting. While it did annoy her, she could easily block it out; and she did with very little practice. Her mind drifted to random places, and it seemed as if she couldn't shake Zane or that other boy from her mind. Feeling a blush creep up her neck, Kira shook herself mentally, clearing the fog that had started to settle in. River paused briefly, curious about what was up with her, only to decide against it and start brushing once more.

"Thirty-five, thirty-six, thirty-seven..."

She groaned softly, voicing her minor annoyance at her cousin's antics. River rolled her eyes, clearly agitated by her protest, but she stopped counting nonetheless. The two girls sat there silent for several moments, listening to the song drifting from the stereo. She didn't bother relaxing too far, after her hair was done being brushed; Kira climbed onto the bed and brushed River's. She remained silent during the task, not exactly sure what to say to River anyway. During the song's second chorus, the silence was broken when River asked quietly, "You want to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?" She whispered.

Huffing angrily, River said just as quiet, "About whatever's bothering you, of course."

She could feel her cheeks burning, she muttered a quick negative, River being River, although she was curious; left it alone. At nine thirty-five, Kira put the brush down and watched as River twisted around. River held her gaze, shaking her head, the albino girl quickly hugged her and than let go. Getting up, River eyed her cousin and ordered, "You get some rest, hear me? I don't want to hear you up tonight."

Looking at her surprised, Kira barely gave a nod, before River smiled, said a farewell; and walked out of her room. Suddenly exhausted, Kira curled up on the bed, closed her eyes; and surrendered to sleep.

* * *

She half-listened to the teacher's lecture, the other half of her concentration was being used up. She'd read his profile, but she still questioned on his gender. With that long blonde hair tied into a ponytail, the frills on his outfit and... Was that _purple lipstick_? She tried to pay attention, but she was finding it extremely hard to take him seriously. _Looks more like a he-she to me,_ she thought. A paper airplane floated down in front of her, she carefully unfolded the message. She recognized the handwriting as River's; it was elegant and emerald green. _Dude or chick? Which one do you think he is?_

"Chick, I think?" She mouthed.

"Ms. Catta!" The teacher shouted angrily, jumping a couple of inches, she turned to look at him.

He'd snuck up on her without her noticing, glancing around for some assistance; she wasn't surprised when she didn't see anyone. Steeling herself, she met the teacher's gaze with her own icy stare. "Do you care to tell me why you weren't paying attention?"

She smirked, it wasn't really something she wanted to answer; but he wasn't going to let her stay quiet. "It's none of your business Dr. Crowler."

Furious at the negative, he raised his hand and growled threateningly, "Young lady, answer me this minute or you're in big trouble." She didn't mean to, but her gaze drifted around the room again; forcing herself to meet Crowler's gaze. It was obvious he'd been following her, a cruel smile on his face, he added, "Was it because of a boy? Tell me who it is, now."

She heard various protests, even watched as a brunette, one of Zane's friends; flung a random object at Dr. Crowler's head. Pegging him with it, and temporarily drawing his attention away from her. Before he could start shouting again, River taunted, "Not very much of a man, are you? I mean, picking on students?" He leveled her with an icy stare, and River; not one to be pushed around, met his look with one of her own.

After a couple of jabs being thrown back and forth, mainly on River's part, an annoyed sigh escaped someone. They slammed their book on the desk; causing everyone to jump and turn to look at them. Zane glared from River to Crowler, he snarled coldly, "That's enough you two! Crowler, you're supposed to be the adult, so start acting like it; although I think they're right about their debate. You, River," his gaze snapped to her cousin, "You're smarter than that; so stop fighting with the he-she!"

Everyone stared at him, and obviously he didn't care one bit; 'cause he focused back on his textbook. Dr. Crowler, however, recaptured his attention when he shouted, "Truesdale, Rhodes, Fujiwara, Winterthorn and Catta; you are all to report to my office for detention at seven o' clock tomorrow, sharp!" Zane just rolled his eyes in response, obviously not giving a damn about what Crowler had to say. A couple of giggles drifted from somewhere to Kira's right; catching Crowler's attention, he shouted, "You too Ms. Wolfe and Ms. Ishtar!"

Kira heard a mix of "What!" and "No fair!" from the girls; she sighed and settled in for the rest of her torment with Dr. Crowler. _Barely started the school year and I've already got detention, crap,_ she thought.

* * *

After she'd gotten done with her classes, Kira had instantly retreated to her room. Sitting at the desk, she stared at her notebook and listened to the song drifting from the radio; gently pulling the brush through her hair, she tried to make sense of the day's events, with no luck thus far. She'd had dinner with the other students that had detention with her, turned out the boys names were Atticus and Yusuke; while the girl's name was Diamond, and it also seemed like her and Yusuke had some previous history by their conversations. Juliet, of course, was furious about the detention; and River...well, she tried to cheer everyone up by starting a food fight.

"Uh, forget it! I'm way too tired to do anything else tonight," she mumbled, putting the brush down on the desk. Kira walked over and climbed under the blanket, curling up, she was thankfully she already had the light off; closing her eyes, she let sleep steal her away again.

* * *

**_Mend_**_: Okay, hope you guys and girls enjoyed it, please leave a review and tell me what you think. Also if anything could be better, tell me; but please try to do it in a nice way? Also, I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner than this one._


	4. Detention

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or its characters; all I own is the OC(s) and some of the plot.

* * *

_Detention_

Yawning, Kira blinked and shook her head; clearing the sleepy fog from her mind. Fidgeting in her seat, she glanced over to see Zane staring around him, obviously bored. Atticus, the brunette who'd hit Crowler, was asleep at his desk. Staring down at her textbook, she blinked at the words; Mr. Stein droned on about someone...she wasn't sure who it was though.

River was a row down and to her right, and Juliet was sitting next to Kira's cousin. Her eyes briefly flickered to Yusuke and Diamond, who were both struggling to pay attention; but Dia seemed peeved at some of the things Mr. Stein was talking about. Kira smiled to herself, understanding Diamond's irritation. A paper airplane drifted down in front of her; curious about the message within, she unfolded it and read the words scrawled across it. _Do you want to have dinner with us? I know Zane would love the chance to get to know you better. So, what do you say? Please tell me as soon as you can. - Yusuke. _She blinked at the note, surprised, and shook her head to clear it, then tried to pay closer attention to Mr. Stein's class.

Kira smiled slightly when she heard Yusuke's soft scoff of impatiance. Turning to look at him, she mouthed, "Later, after class." Her attention snapped back to the lecture, listening as Mr. Stein said, "...Thief Bakura was constantly at odds with Pharaoh Atem, and while the best of friends, neither of their ladies could understand what the other saw in their guy." He smiled, and she clenched her fist, her nails biting into her palm, blood welling around her fingers. "Some say it's because Aniue, the queen of Egypt, was jealous of her friend; and in an act of jealousy ordered one of the guards to -"

"Shut up! If you're going to teach us this, get your facts straight!" River shrieked.

"That's a bunch of bullshit!" Juliet screamed.

Kira squeaked and fell out of her seat, banging her right leg against the chair on the way down. Wincing, she felt the bruise already rushing to the surface. Sitting up, she scrambled back into her seat; rubbing her injured leg. Her gaze snapped around, searching to see if anyone had seen her ungraceful tumble; Zane smiled at her and said, "I see you really are like a kit." He focused back on the class, and flaming red, she followed his lead as River snarled, "Aniue was deeply upset when she learned that Kira had been murdered; and Atem tried to comfort her, while trying to keep his own guilt hidden from her! If anyone could be blamed for what happened, it was Atem's uncle, and maybe Atem. 'Cause in a moment of weakness and pain, he wished that Bakura knew what it felt like for his girl to be badly hurt and not be able to do a thing to help!"

Juliet nodded in agreement, and it was plain to anyone that she was ready to hijack the class. Mr. Stein looked absolutely shocked, not quite sure how this uproar had started; suddenly flustered, Mr. Stein shouted, "Class is dismissed," and all but ran out of the room. Peeved, River stood up and stalked out the door. Scrambling to her feet, Kira gathered her things and bolted toward the door; only to run smack dab into Zane. Losing her balance, she sprawled backward and landed on her butt. Zane reached out a hand and helped her to her feet. "You okay?" He asked, checking her over with his eyes.

She yanked her hand free and said, "Yeah, I'm fine."Eyes focused on the ground, she shook her head, suddenly remembering the note; she muttered, "Yeah, I'd love to."

She heard the surprised "huh," from Zane, but didn't pause to explain; instead she walked past and out of the room. Afterward, she broke into a run after her cousin. Hearing a second pair of feet, followed by a squeaky noise and a curse. A few minutes later Juliet caught up to her; she smirked at her friend's panicked expression.

"You really are your mom's daughter," Kira teased halfheartedly; Juliet tossed a dark look in her direction. Rolling her eyes, Kira shrugged it off and continued running; a smirk crossing her face, she added, "Oh yeah, just so you know, if we get expelled; I'm blaming River."

Juliet glanced at her, seeming slightly frightened by her; which was a rare occurrence. "Damn girl, I know you're related to him and all; but stop acting so much like Bakura, please? It scares me!"

Kira smiled softly, though she stayed focused on trying to track River. Rounding another corner, Kira skid to a halt before bumping into said cousin; who whipped around and looked at them; blinking to clear her focus. "You don't reckon I got us another detention or expelled right?"

Juliet smiled and shook her head, and cheerfully responded, "Nope! All you did was show up that idiotic teacher!"

"Moving on! We've got detention in a couple of minutes; and I told Zane and Atticus that we'd have dinner with them." Kira piped up, making both River and Jule gawk at her. Shrugging, Kira walked away; heading straight for Crowler's office. It was only about two minutes later that River and Jule broke into a sprint, catching up to her in a few seconds; along with the rest of the group.

* * *

"Well, seems as if all of you rascals are here." Dr. Crowler sneered, glaring specifically at River, who returned his look with her own.

Juliet tossed a worried look in Kira's direction before she sank into her seat. It didn't take long for Crowler to start passing out papers; staring at her desk, Kira examined the assignment. "Huh?" Knowing that this drew Crowler's attention, she lowered her gaze and mumbled meekly, "Nothing's the matter." A huff escaped him, showing his delight at that fact. Kira easily set to work on the assignment.

"Alright, since it seems Kira already knows what to do; you are to write a twenty-five hundred word essay on a historic event. Any of your choice, double space is required, and it can be of a dueling event if you wish." Crowler sneered, looking at each in turn, he said, "Begin!"

The scratching of writing equipment on paper sounded through the room. Blocking it out, Kira effortlessly continued with her work, pausing once in a while to check it. Finishing it within the hour she read it over, making sure it was perfect; nodding in approval, she stood up and headed down to see him, paper in hand. Crowler looked up as Kira reached his desk and she wordlessly held the essay out to him.

Taking the paper he read it over, looking up at her, surprised by how well it was written and the word choice. A weak smile came to her, with a dismissive flick of the wrist, Kira headed back to her seat. She took her seat and opened her book, finding her spot she started reading again. After a few minutes of re-reading the same paragraph over again, she gave up and shut the book, unable to focus on it. Looking around to see that Zane was done, along with Diamond and Yusuke, she smiled to herself, feeling strangely relieved to see she wasn't the only one. Juliet stood up and turned in her own paper, dancing back up to her seat the dark haired girl sat down.

"Kira, can I talk to you, now?" Crowler called, his tone gave no room for a refusal.

A wave of dread crashed over her, but she rose and headed down to talk to him. Taking a quick peek at the papers, she was shocked by the grades, looking from them to Crowler; she dropped her gaze and waited for a few moments. "That is obviously something we're going to have to work on," Crowler commented under his breath. "Anyway, I was wondering about your paper. You wrote it in a fashion that makes it seem as if you were there; but that was at least ten to twenty years ago. Care to explain this?"

Kira sighed; she didn't feel like fighting right now; she just wanted to curl up in her bed and sleep. Shrugging absentmindedly, she answered, "My mom was there, she told me about it so often I know about it by heart." Crowler nodded, like he understood what she meant, and _that_ unnerved her. "What of Juliet and River? Do their parents talk to them about that stuff too?" Kira nodded and gestured to the papers, looking at him briefly, she said, "I don't mean to be rude, but if there's nothing else you need me to do, can I please leave now?" Dr. Crowler nodded and dismissed her, deciding to keep Zane and the others a little longer.

She smiled and turning on her heel, walked out of the room. "You seem ready to pass out, go and get some rest while you can, you hear me!" He hollered at her, she nodded and yawned a little in answer. Kira kept walking until she came across a giant tree that gave just enough shade from the sun, curling up beneath it to relax; she stared up at the clear sky and watched the clouds. Rubbing her eyes, she tried to figure out why she's been so tired lately, but even that made her exhausted. Shaking her head, she closed her eyes and listened to the mental track inside her head.

* * *

"Hey, wake up sleepy head!"

Kira moaned and rolled away from the noise. A frustrated growl sounded, and Kira felt a sharp kick to her ribs. Gasping, she bolted upright and glared at the assailant. Blinking, she saw Jule and the rest standing around. Embarrassed now, Kira focused on anyone but Zane, and her eyes returned the the other girl. Seeing the food that Juliet was carrying, she blinked in confusion. "Uh, silly, remember we were having dinner together? Sheesh, I swear girl, you'd loose yourself if you didn't have someone to look after you."

"Ha ha, very funny. So says the girl who fell off of her parents bed when she was nine," Kira grumbled.

"Watch it!" Juliet snapped.

River looked between the girls and handed a plate of food to Kira, saying, "Look, let's just forget about that for now, please? You two can go at each other later, preferably without our new friends around."

Kira stopped arguing, examining each of their faces in turn; sure enough, it was the detention group. "Great, just my luck to get stuck with the trouble makers," she muttered under her breath. The sun hung low over the water, seeming to be held by the ocean while not fully being swallowed by it. Looking out at the sunset, Kira smiled and felt all the tension drain from her at the sight, there wasn't really any word for it.

"Oh well, maybe it could actually prove to be fun." She added, just as soft.

* * *

**Mend**: Please leave a review and tell me what you think, and I'll see about getting a couple of duels going in the next one. I'll also try to get the next one up faster, should be able to with my schedule easing up.


	5. Change

Disclaimer: Same old same old, all I own is the OC(s) and some aspects of the plot; well everybody for Juliet and Ivy, they belong to Vixen but she said okay.

* * *

_Change  
_

Kira had gotten use to the pattern of Zane and his friends hanging out with her group. Looking over her left shoulder; Atticus grinned at her cheerfully, nodding, she focused back on their assignment. Staring at the paper angrily, she just couldn't get it right. "Curses," she muttered, glaring at the paper.

"Having trouble?" Zane teased softly, smiling at her gently.

Glaring at him, she ignored him and turned to the paper again. A chuckle escaped him, causing Kira to whip around and try to hit him; ducking the blow Zane grinned again. "Bastard," she muttered under her breath.

"Oh, shot through the heart!" He said, a mock hurt look crossed his eyes; causing Kira to growl at him again. She sighed and laid her head on her desk; closing her eyes to try to clear her head. Despite all of the rest she'd been getting recently, she still felt dead on her feet. _So not cool,_ she thought, annoyed with herself at this turn of events.

She absentmindedly grabbed a pencil and started doodling, at a surprised squeak from River, she opened her eyes and stared at the sketch. Unable to understand the fear, Kira inspected it closer. Color this time, it dispatched a forest clearing and someone on the ground. Smooth, clear, fair skin and slightly spiky blonde hair; the red and white of their uniform mixed well with the green; their blue-green eyes staring at something unseen. It had an air of tranquility yet something still felt off about it.

Realizing what it was, Kira felt a shriek of terror clawing its way out. She clenched her teeth, suppressing the urge to scream. Her eyes snapped to the Silfers table, seeing if anyone matched her picture. A boy whipped around to stare at her; and she felt the air leave her lungs. _No, not again_, she thought, horrified by how well it fit him. Feeling sick, Kira stared frantically around the room; drawing her mom's attention.

"Kira?"

Her name sounded distorted to her, paling rapidly, Kira felt Zane reach toward her. "I'm fine," she murmured, the lie coming easily. She didn't realize until Ivy stepped in front of her, that Diamond had disappeared. Vision blurry, Kira titled her head to the side, confusion clear on her face. She didn't hear the words, but had a vague idea on the conversation, she felt someone stand up and move to support her; their arm snaking around her waist.

It was greatly appreciated too, she felt like she was going to faint. She closed her eyes to give it a reason to be dark, unable to handle it otherwise. She vaguely heard someone say, "Take her to the infirmary," and something about, "It's okay, you can lean on me."

Nodding weakly in response, Kira let the person support her, knowing it was a guy and that they were from her group of friends. Letting them guide her from the room, Kira rested her head on their shoulder, unable to understand what had happened to cause this. Hearing a door slide open, she sat down on one of the beds, and took several deep breaths; trying to get her head under control.

"You should get back to class, before you get in severe trouble." Ivy said, obviously speaking to whoever helped her.

"I want to stay here and make sure she's okay, Miss. Wolfe," he argued, he sounded scared and concerned.

The air shifted ever so slightly, and Kira didn't have to see it, she knew what Ivy was about to do. She was able to picture Ivy putting her hands on her hips, an elegant eyebrow raised in contempt, before she shook her head and said firmly, "_I_ can look after Kira, _you_ are to go back to class and pay attention. After class is out, you can visit her; unless she's feeling better than you can see her in class." There was no room to argue the order, Kira knew that too well, she'd tried to once before hand and got reprimanded for it big time.

A defeated sigh escaped them, realizing they'd lost this fight, they turned to leave and head back to class. "I'm sure she appreciates this, and I'm sorry about being so strict, I just don't want you getting in trouble."

After the door slid shut, Kira opened her eyes again, everything for the most part back in focus. Looking at Ivy, she knew she must've looked like crap, before she could say anything, Ivy had laid her down on her back. Disappearing around back to get some sort of pill, Kira waited until Ivy returned with it and a glass of water. Drained of energy, Kira took it and laid down again, the sleeping pills already kicking in. Struggling to stay conscious, she shook her head and surrendered to the medication, knowing that she could ask her questions when she woke up.

* * *

"Hey? You okay?"

Groaning, Kira blinked several times to clear the sleep away. Looking around her, Kira saw everyone, River sitting the closest while Zane stood near the door; out of the way. She repositioned and pushed herself into a sitting position, smiling Kira piped up, "Come on guys, all I did was nearly pass out in class, no need for the fuss." At the look on Juliet's face, she frowned and examined everyone else faces. Anything from fear to worry was etched on them, expect Zane's, his was impassive. Scared now, Kira looked around and saw the boy.

"Oh no, what happened to him?" She asked, fearful of the answer.

Juliet looked away from her, and River reached forward and took her hand, squeezing it she explained gently, "Miles had been dueling Juliet and she had Soul of Heart out, no one realized that the duel disks had been messing up; he got hurt pretty badly. His older brother said he saw you there, and he says it's all your fault, well, yours and Jule's fault anyway." Kira couldn't fight the groan, she huffed and looked around, checking for the time. Almost like he read her mind, Atticus glanced at his watch and said, "It's seven-oh-five, it's about time for dinner. Think you're up to walking around? You looked like shit earlier, and Lady Kari's been worried sick about you all day. Lady Ivy's been running around all day too, come to think of it."

"Hey, keep it down guys, these patients need their rest," Ivy scolded.

Kira listened as everyone muttered apologizes, watching Zane, she remained quiet and tried not to think of earlier. Turning to look at Ivy when she addressed her, Kira smiled and asked, "Who helped you earlier?"

Ivy looked shocked by that, only to regain her composure a minute later, the woman shook her head and turned her attention back to everyone else. "Look, I'm glad you're all here and that; but you should know to keep it down. They both need their rest," she scolded gently. Angry and hurt, Kira figured she wasn't about to get an answer; until Ivy added, "As for that Kira, I'll tell you after you're back on your feet."

Angry, Kira asked, "And when would that be?"

Silent for several moments, Kira knew everyone was holding their breath, Ivy turned to her and smiled. "With any luck you'll be back in class tomorrow, or at least I hope so. Anyway, you're more than welcomed to have one friend spend the night though, but just one." Without another word, Ivy ducked into the back room again and left them there. Silence hung in the air, making it thick and hard to breath, Kira snuck a look in Zane's direction; blushing and looking away quickly when he caught her.

A knowing look on River's face, she piped up, "We'll catch you later Zane, see ya at class tomorrow? Kira, get better soon, and see ya later!" With that, River herded everyone else out of the room. Zane seemed to relax slightly and moved over to the chair, sinking into it; he reached out and touched her hand, stroking her hair out of the way. Quiet for several moments, Kira realized just how bad Zane looked himself, he looked like shit. She was about to say something 'bout it, when he smiled weakly at her, causing her words to die in her throat.

"You doing okay?"

Taken aback by this, she stared at him in amazement, and she was surprised by how intense his eyes were. "Yeah, I'm fine. Maybe a little tired, but I'm fine." A laugh slipped from barely closed lips, shaking his head to clear it, Zane nodded and seemed more relaxed than. Confusion gripping her, she cocked her head to the side, and thinking about earlier, she felt a pang of guilt from _their_ warmth. Thinking of what to say, she asked quietly, "Hey, Zane?"

"Hm?"

Kira knew she had his full attention, so she tried not to fidget under his gaze. "I was wondering, if you found out someone was different, would you still want to be their friend?" She said timidly, suddenly knowing just how dangerous this could be for her, especially if he said no, and that he could never think of them as a human.

Shaking his head, Zane answered, "There's nothing wrong with being different, and I won't let them hurt you, Kira. I promise, we're friends after all."

Kira was shocked, she couldn't understand how he could know she was different. Glancing at the clock, the shock continued at how late it was, and even more so on how tired she'd become. A soft chuckle escaping him, Zane whispered softly, "Get some rest, you sure could use it." Nodding she laid back down and closed her eyes, the last thing she was aware of was that Zane still had her hand.

"Goodnight Kira," Zane whispered.

_Okay, make that two things._ She thought happily, she once again late slumber spirit her away.

* * *

Stirring, Kira looked around to see Zane was gone; and River had taken his place. Disappointment tugging at her, Kira sighed and listened to Ivy talking to someone. Catching River's attention, she nodded in the direction of the voices, a grin plastered on her cousin's face, the albino whispered, "It's your dad, he found out what happened and that you're being released shortly after you wake up."

She bristled at that, furious that Ivy felt the need to contact him, Kira growled, "First of all River, he's not my father. And second, she had no right to call that good for nothing asshole!" Tossing the blankets off, Kira gingerly stood on her feet, furious at Ivy and herself, she felt the tears prick her eyes. Shaking her head, she bent down and grabbed her book bag, straightening and hanging it over her shoulder; she looked at River and asked, "So, when can I get out of here? I really don't feel like yelling today, and I'm going to if she makes me talk to him."

River chewed her lower lip, and Kira knew exactly what that meant, growling in frustration, she kicked the ground. Hearing the phone get hung up, she listened as Ivy called, "River, is Kira up now?" River called back an affirmative, and Kira fought not to roll her eyes, glaring her cousin down for the umpteenth time that year. Ivy came out and did the examination she needed, nodding in satisfaction, Ivy signed the papers. She bolted for the door before the ink dried; with River hot on her heels, after they were down the hallway, Kira slowed and kept pace with River.

* * *

Kira listened to River ranting about yesterday, only commenting when necessary, so it took a few seconds to realize when she'd stopped talking. Looking up from the ground, Kira was surprised to see Zane walking toward them. "Hey girls," Yusuke shouted, waving them over, River bolted on ahead as Zane stopped in front of her. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath to calm herself; afterward she opened her eyes and smiled shyly.

Zane glanced around to see if anyone was eavesdropping, and other than the crowd behind him, no one was around. Stepping closer, Zane leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Hey, do you want to hang out this weekend? It'd be just the two of us."

"Huh?"

Zane didn't move away or any closer, and she tried to ignore the hitch she heard in his pulse. "I'm having a little trouble with some of my homework, so I was wondering if you wanted to hang out this weekend." Kira examined his face, judging to see how serious and honest he was being; which between the flush to his cheeks, and his eyes, she judged he was being very serious on it.

"So, it'd be a study date?"

Flushing a little more, Zane muttered, "Yeah, it would be."

Fighting the urge to giggle, Kira met his gaze and smiled, nodding in response, she watched him relax at it. Kira felt her cheeks flame when the gang cheered, Atticus and River being the loudest. Zane grinned shyly and turned to walk away, about ready to tell him to wait, she was surprised when River flew toward them. Spinning Zane around to face her, Atticus "bumped" into him, causing Zane to stumble into her, his lips finding hers. He tasted like coffee beans and oranges. Breaking it, Kira felt her cheeks burning, she looked away and asked, "Think they're trying to say something?"`

"So, uh, see you this weekend?" Zane stammered, before he went peeling off after Atticus, obviously going off to have a talk with him.

Diamond, Yusuke and Juliet had cleared out, leaving Kira to herself. "Did that really just happen?" She whispered, grateful that she was the only one there. Shaking her head, Kira quickly walked away before anyone else showed up.

* * *

**_Mend_**_: Okay, please leave a review and tell me what you think. Trust me, it doesn't bite, constructive criticism is welcomed, and I'll try to get the next chapter up in two weeks. Sorry about no duels, I had been planning on it; but this came out instead.  
_


	6. Mirrors

_**Disclaimer**__: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or its characters, all I own are some of the plot and the OC(s). I did have it done; but than decided, I wanted to use it for a later chapter instead, so I had to rework chapter six._

* * *

_Mirrors_

The full moon hung high in the air, the clear starry night sky winking at her. A smile on her face, Kira gently pulled the brush through her hair, having lost count of which stroke that was. The haunting melody swept into her shower soaked skin. The study date had gone well; Zane had paid close attention to her instructions. She looked out her bedroom window, the tranquility of the scene relaxing her muscles farther.

Closing her eyes, she listened to the melody as the brush glided through her hair. A distant roll of thunder sounded, she knew that it wouldn't get close to the island. _Maybe I should let them in; it couldn't hurt too much, could it?_ She mused silently.

Kira opened her eyes and examined her reflection, shrugging in contempt for what she saw; her gaze drifted to the pale crystal sitting on her desk. Pursuing her lips, she eyed the mysterious heirloom; the holder was often driven insane. Standing up, she picked up the paperweight, her mother's warning repeating itself: _Do not ever wear this pendant Kira; it is far too dangerous for you to handle. _Subconsciously, she reached out and opened a drawer, dropping the crystal within it; she shut and locked it before she could change her mind.

She couldn't explain what had happened, glancing at the mirror on her dresser; she wrinkled her nose in disgust. Sighing in defeat, Kira stood up and headed to her bed, hair dried she laid down and stared at her ceiling; trying to relax and unwind from the frustration that had been Calvin bothering her that morning; fortunately Zane had arrived and dealt with him almost immediately. She closed her eyes and watched the images flashing behind her lids...

* * *

_Laughing, Kira twisted away from her friend; catching River ducking underneath his arm. A smile on her face, the five-year-old backed into the bushes behind her, holding her friend's blue eyes with her gaze. "No fair Angel Kitten!" He called; her cousin had already backed up toward the tree line._

_Dangling the card in front of him, she teased playfully, "Come on, you want it you've got to catch me! You know the rules!"_

_They always played tag like that, who ever was it had to try to "retake" one of their belongings. In this case, it was one of his Cyber Dragons._

_All three kids froze at the sound of squealing brakes; she took a step forward as a woman screamed, "Get out of the way, kids!"_

_Diving forward, the boy shoved Kira backward, dodging most of the motorcycle yet he was still thrown into a nearby tree, hitting his head on the hard bark. "Ah," he muttered, blacking out upon impact. Kira stared in horror as blood rushed from the various cuts; tears running freely down her cheeks._

_Glancing over her shoulder, she saw the owner of the bike; a man in his mid-thirties sat up, shaking his head to clear it. Focusing back in front of her, she barely registered her mom there. "Why?" She whispered, the wail of sirens getting closer by the second._

"No!" She screamed, bolting up right. Kira looked around her, sweat soaking her hair and plastering it to her neck. A quick glance at the clock told her it was four-thirty in the morning, much to her dismay; the full moon illuminated her room. She hadn't meant to fall asleep, after all there were still things she needed to do.

Breathing in short gasps; she pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "Just a bad dream, that's all it was." She whispered; burying her face in her knees, repeating this for several moments, she still couldn't banish her fear at the memory turned nightmare. Kira silently stood up, moving toward the door; she opened it and headed outside to try to calm herself from the dream.

It didn't take her long to reach the lighthouse, standing on the edge of the dock; Kira closed her eyes and absorbed the sounds of the night. She heard footsteps behind her, they were too soft to be one of the guys; leaving it be one of the girls. Without looking, Kira listened to the rhythm of their breathing; it was Diamond, surprising her since they'd only recently became friends.

Opening her eyes, Kira twisted to look at her, Diamond's pale blonde hair fell to her shoulders, her blue-violet eyes caught the light bounced it back. Diamond was dark skinned, a lot like her uncle Marik; yet she still held a feral light about her. The girl wore a loose, strapless dress; it was a midnight blue color. Moving to stand next to her, Diamond fiddled with a stray thread on one of her matching arm warmers. "There's something I've got to know, Kira. What do you think about Yusuke?"

Startled, she looked at the Egyptian girl; not quite sure what to say. "He's cool, and very likeable, but he's not my type. Yusuke's just a friend to me, nothing more and nothing less. Why are you -?" She paused, watching how relieved Diamond seemed at her response; drawing her own conclusions there. "So it wasn't my imagination, you really do like him!"

Diamond blushed; embarrassed that it was that obvious. "Yeah, we've been "dating" for the last couple of months." She answered nonchalantly, a little dry on the dating part. Grinning, Kira sat down on the edge and let her feet skim the surface, it was only after Diamond followed her lead that she explained simply, "You don't have to worry about him, he's totally head-over-heels for you; I reckon he's just afraid to ask you out. You should do it, ask him to help you with your homework; or to check out a scary movie with you." That made Diamond laugh, after all, use some of the oldest tricks in the book to find out if a guy's interested in you.

"Thank you," Diamond said cheerfully, grinning like a little girl; she fidgeted and added, "Maybe you should try that with Zane? He seems to really care about you, Kira." Kira gave a dry bark of laughter, unable to believe that because of her (and his) reputation; shaking her head in disagreement, she listened as Diamond added insistently, "No, it's true! I've never seen him so happy since I've known him, and that's been a few months now."

Shaking her head again, Kira raised her hand, quieting her friend's protest. "Forget it; he's way too out of my league. What could the most popular guy in school want with a stray like me?" Suddenly realizing what she said, Kira looked at Diamond and said coolly, "You need to leave now; I'm too tired to talk about guys now."

Tossing her a sympathetic look, Diamond stood up and started to walk away; hesitating the older girl whispered, "You know Kira, you're only a stray and a freak if you accept it. You've got friends that accept you for who you are, so please, trust us." With that, Diamond left the dock and left Kira by herself.

Before she could ponder on it too far, Kira's cell phone rang, flipping it open; she hit the talk button and was about to say hello when a familiar voice asked, "Is your mother there?" She felt like she was going to puke, it was Takeru, the man that called himself her father. Shaking her head, she remained silent as he said, "Kira, I know you're there; is your mother there or not?"

She pulled her phone away from her ear, glaring futilely at it like it was its fault he found her. Putting it back to her ear, she whispered sadly, "No, she's not here. I thought I told you not to call me, ever." She knew he'd get mad, he always did when she said that; hanging up the phone before he could say anything. Kira wanted to scream and drown herself, she hated that he could still affect her, make her cry like this. Standing back up, Kira ran from the dock and headed straight back to her room. After all, she was safe there; her art supplies were there along with _that_ other thing; she could always count on it to protect her.

* * *

The soft pitter-patter of rain drifted through her window, Kira didn't dare look up from her folded hands. She didn't know what to think about it, or at least any part she was willing to acknowledge. She laid back onto her bed, staring up at the ceiling she whispered, "What's happening to me?"

"You're falling for him, that's what," a voice hissed.

Bolting up right, she was about to demand they show themselves, when she saw the girl standing there. Confusion drifted across her face, the girl smirked and asked, "Is that anyway to greet an old friend?"

"Who are you?"

The girl smiled, and a feeling of dread washed over her as she recognized them. "It's you..." She whispered.

* * *

_**Mend**__: Here's the next chapter, I promise the next one will be up faster. Like was said before, I had it done originally but chose to change it at the last second. As for Takeru and the new girl, I'll reveal more about them as the story progresses. Please leave a review and point out anything that needs to be improved; I am always willing to try it. Chapter seven is the previous chapter six.  
_


	7. Friends?

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or it's characters, nor the songs, one is "Why" by Ayaka. All I own is the OC(s) and some aspects of the plot. The title is a reference to Friends by John Michael Montgomery; matter of fact it works really well with Zane's parts of the chapter._

* * *

_Friends...?_

Kira leaned over the textbook, reading out-loud only to stop at an exasperated huff. Looking up at Zane, she watched as he quickly looked away, inspecting the beige floor rug. "Really got to get that changed," he muttered. Rolling her eyes at the remark, she leaned backward until she was against his bedpost, judging his emotions by his face. He didn't seem angry by it, instead he seemed curious about something; but she couldn't figure out what it was. Smirking at her, Zane moved forward until she couldn't take a breath without smelling him. Spicy and earthy, with a hint of a more masculine scent; but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Are you seeing anyone?" He whispered softly, his breath teasing her hair.

"What?" She asked, unable to make sense of his words.

Zane's fingers wrapped under her chin, lifting her face until her eyes were level with his; his face was impassive while his eyes hinted at his emotions. "Are. You. Seeing. Anyone?" He repeated, punctuating each word for clarification; not wanting to risk any sort of miscommunication. Kira let her gaze drift around the room, unsure how to word her response. Closing her eyes, Kira opened them a few heartbeats later and held his gaze.

"No, but that doesn't mean anything for us. You'll only get hurt if you get too close, Zane." She answered sternly, pinning him with her eyes; hoping he understood what she meant by it.

"I'll take my chances," he answered quietly, leaning forward he kissed her softly. Resistant at first, Kira tried to shove him away, but he gently pushed her hand back down. Breaking the kiss, Zane blinked at her and cocked his head to the side, judging her own reaction to it. Mad, Kira stood up and started to pace, her feet whispered over the floor as she moved toward the window. Stopping there, she stared at the forest and the ocean, furious that she'd allowed him to do it.

"Zane, look, this...we can't happen; okay? I promised I'd help you with your homework, but that was it," she murmured. Zane sighed softly and stood up, but didn't make a move toward her; almost like he was afraid of scaring her. She felt the charge in the air and on her skin, glancing over her shoulder to look at him; Zane stood there with his hands in his pockets, head bowed ever so slightly and dang did he look boyish too. Her heart fluttered slightly, angering her even more, Kira quickly snapped back to looking out the window.

She'd been assisting him with his schoolwork for two weeks now, and little had seemed the same. "Angel kitten, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." He whispered softly, freezing at that, Kira didn't realize he'd moved until he was right next to her. Unnerved, Kira whipped around and headed over too the table, gathering her things; Kira shook her head repeatedly to his questions. Zane had once again gotten behind her, reaching out to touch her, Kira shook her head and moved away from him. She bent down and got the last of her things, heading toward the door, Zane grabbed her wrist softly; holding her there.

"What's the matter? Did I do something wrong?"

It was him, he'd touched her too; this wasn't right. Shaken to her core, Kira screamed, "Just leave me alone!" She knew he'd recoiled like he'd been slapped, taking that as her chance, Kira ran to the door and yanked it open, without looking back at him, she stepped out into the hall. Slamming the door behind her; Kira wandered down the hallway, lost in a daze. Grateful when she reached her room, she unlocked the door and slipped inside, shutting and locking it behind her; she slid to the floor and buried her face in her knees.

"_Why doushite katachi ni kodawaru no?_

_Why kokoro wo hirai te_

_Ookina nimotsu no seotta_

_Anata wo ukeire rareru chikara_

_Aru wa shinji te mi te?_"

A sad laugh escaped her, it was ironic really; she'd forgotten to turn her radio off before she left; and when she came back a song she felt she could relate to was playing. She had to meet her friends in an hour, but she didn't feel like it today; and she'd figured out the perfect way to skip it. She'd just claim she wasn't feeling well and she wanted to get some rest; it wouldn't be a full lie, she honestly wasn't feeling well.

"Dammit Zane, I hate you," she whispered softly.

* * *

Zane sat on his bed, trying to figure out what made her freak so badly on him. Hearing a soft knock on the door, he looked up and waited for the person to say something. "Zane? You do realize what time it is, right?" A voice called, a quick glance at the clock told him it was a quarter to eight. Another knock on his door, he tried not to let his annoyance get the better of him; but he did roll his eyes. Standing up he walked over and unbolted door, opening it, he stared at Atticus who, like always, was obviously getting impatient.

"Look Atticus, I'm not feeling up to hanging out today..." He started, and bit his cheek at the glare Atticus threw him. Atticus grabbed his wrist and yanked him into the hallway, reaching around him, the brunette shut the door and then stared at his friend. Zane glared at him in protest, furious and curious on who Atticus thought himself to be. "I'm skipping. I don't want to hang out today."

Atticus rolled his eyes and said sarcastically, "Uh-huh, sure. It's more like you're having a pity party, so shut up and come on. What we're planning will cheer you right up." Before Zane could answer, Atticus was all but dragging him down the hallway, remaining quiet Zane listened to his friend's chatter; once again wondering how he could have gotten a chatterbox for a friend. _Seriously, who does he think he is? Some sort of expert in the field of love?_ He thought to himself.

Arriving at the meeting spot, Zane slunk over to his seat and happily sank into it; looking away as River approached, he listened to the casual chatter. "Hey Atticus, any idea what's up with Zane? He's totally sulky and trashing our fun!" Juliet called, choosing to ignore that statement, Zane looked away and sipped from his glass that Yusuke had handed him.

Noticing Diamond had been quiet for some time, he glanced her way and noticed her watching him. A smile coming to her face, Diamond shook her head and said calmly, "Back off Jule, he's just feeling out of it today, so what? Besides, in case you haven't noticed, Kira's no where to be seen." Translation: Zane had it bad for their missing friend.

Looking around him, Zane was astonished to realize that Diamond was right. Standing up to leave, he slid back to the ground when River turned to look at Diamond; something about that oddly comforted him. A simple shrug of her delicate shoulders, and River had returned to focusing on him; examining him more closely than she had before that point. He watched as first recognition than shock flashed across her face, shaking her head, River brushed some hair away and whispered softly, "How did you do it? Kira drew a picture of you when we were kids, you got into a really bad accident and nearly died; how did you get through it?"

Choking on his drink, Zane stared at her like she'd lost her mind; although it would explain why his head was throbbing that day, and where he'd gotten that thin scar in his hairline. Shaking his head, he looked away again and replied coldly, "I don't know what you're talking about, I've never been in that bad of an accident." His eyes locked onto the flames dancing in the air, before River could say anything more, he rose to his feet and started walking back to the dorm.

"See you guys later, I'm going to bed." He stated firmly, without another say in the matter, Zane walked away from them. It took only a few minutes for him to reach the front doors, shoving them open, he walked into the dark lobby of the Obelisk Blue dorm. Reaching into his front pocket, he pulled out the headphones and put them on; a few seconds later he'd turned on his ipod and hit play. The ballad that drifted from it calmed him, Zane easily reached his room.

Unlocking the door, Zane set foot into it and shut it behind him, walking over to his bed; he continued to listen to the chorus of it. Closing his eyes, he flinched at the memory of squealing brakes. His eyes snapped open and looked around, Zane could've sworn he'd heard glass shattering nearby. "What the blazes was that?"

* * *

Kira heard someone moving down the hallways, but didn't feel like confronting them. At the sound of someone rapping on her door, she moved over and unlocked it. "Yes, can I help you?" She asked, only for her heart to tighten at her guest. Taking a step backward, she tried to shut her bedroom door; only for them to shove it open. His dark hair hung in front of his eyes, but there was no mistaking his face or the eyes; they were the same blue-green as Miles. Backing up again, Kira looked around for anything she could use to her advantage, but came up with nothing.

"You know bitch, I personally don't care for you. I've heard how you're a witch, whatever you draw happens, and generally it's to the people you don't like. I wonder why," the older boy growled.

Furious now, Kira stood her ground and glared him down; not wanting to seem weak she spat, "Ever think it's mere coincidence and I've got nothing to -" He struck her hard enough that she bit her tongue, stumbling backwards; she regained her balance only to lose it again when he shoved her. Crashing into the table behind her, she covered her head with her arms as glass rained down. Replaying it over again, Kira still couldn't detect when his hand flew to strike her. Biting down on her lip as he; quite painfully, yanked her to her feet again and shoved her once more, this time she landed on her bed.

Calvin pinned her with his weight, unable to breathe let only scream for help; Kira felt ready to gag when he kissed her. Angry tears pricked her eyes, threatening to fall. Anger, fear and shock fought for dominance, only for fear to rain supreme as she felt his hands start wandering to forbidden places. _No, there's no way I'm going to let this happen!_ She thought furiously.

"Get the hell off of her!" Zane shouted, pulling the guy off and shoving him toward the door. Kira watched silently as Zane stalked off after him, straightening her pjs, she rose to her feet and followed after them. Stepping out into the hall, she looked between the two boys, while Calvin spoke of danger; Zane's stance spoke of malice in it's purest form.

The air was thick with tension, and was too heavy to comfortably breath. Several tense moments past before Calvin stormed off down to his room, muttering threats the whole way. Relaxing, Kira flinched as the various cuts started to sting, this drew Zane's attention to her. Inspecting her with his eyes, Zane frowned at her and asked quietly, "You okay?"

Looking away from him, she nodded slowly, suddenly exhausted from the day's events. After all they'd been studying all day; especially math...ugh. Turning to leave, she tensed as Zane asked, "Hey, would it be okay if you left the door open for us? Even if it's in the distant future." Whirling to look at him, she cleared her expression so he couldn't read her easily, and braced herself for any arguments he might give.

He cocked his head to the right, obviously unsure how to describe how he was feeling; but felt as if he'd gotten shot through the heart with her next words. "We can only be friends if anything, I'm too dangerous for us to be anything else." She whispered, turning to walk away as Zane cringed and waited for several moments; trying to figure out what to say.

She felt Zane watching her retreat to her room, so she knew when Zane hung his head and whispered, "I'm dying from that, can't you see it?"

_Well shit, maybe he's got it worse for me than I thought,_ she mused silently, uncertain how to respond to that; she didn't say anything but shut her door behind her, locking it. Quietly padding over to the bed, Kira pulled her blankets back and climbed in, covering herself up to her chin, she closed her eyes, surrendering to exhaustion. _Zane, why do you have to make things so hard?_ She thought, a silent tear falling to her pillow.

* * *

_**Mend:**__ Well, it didn't turn out the way I thought it would. Anyway, I hope you guys liked this and as usual, please leave a review; constructive criticism is welcomed. I would also like a personal opinion, should I do more chapters from Zane's point of view or not? Also, I promise to get back to the regular stuff (them going to class, causing trouble and the like) in the next one.  
_


End file.
